A Strongly Worded Letter
by SouthernBella04
Summary: One-shot, Getty fic. Gio tries to express his feelings for Betty on his was to Italy. She has chosen Henry, but Gio feels the need to write her a letter.


One shot Getty fic

_One shot Getty fic. Gio tries to express his feelings for Betty through written language; a language she understands the most. Betty has made her choice and Gio is on the plane to Italy. However, he seems to have a little trouble getting the point across_

Betty

_Nah, Gio…that might be a little too demanding._

Dearest Betty,

_No, that's a little too forthright. Why did I think about writing to her in the first place?_

Dear Betty,

Why did you choose Henry over me?

_Ok, a little too abrasive Gio. You don't want her to think you're a jerk. Why is it so hard?_

Dear Betty,

I…..dammit!

_Hmm…cussing wouldn't work in my favor. Yet, there is another way…_

Dear Betty,

There are many things I wish I could have said to make you change your mind. I support your decision to be with Henry. However, there is something else. I'm in love with you, Betty. You leave me breathless. I'm not used to expressing myself through writing, but I know how much you enjoy writing. Oh Betty, you are beautiful. I wish you could have seen me in a different light. I realized I was in love with you after you stopped seeing me. The funny thing is, I knew you felt the same for me. We had a moment in the park. I accidentally hit you and I made sure you were all right. I got lost in your dark eyes, Betty. I kissed you. I felt the passion between both of us Betty. I offered you an option, Italy. However, you played it safe.

I just hope you find your happiness. Maybe it won't be with Henry, but there will always be other guys. There are different types of love, Betty. I loved you in a passionate way. Each day without you ate away at me. You annoyed the hell out of me, but at the same time I couldn't get enough of your "woofs" or your disgusted looks. Don't you realize why I did that? How else would I have grabbed the attention of someone so amazing?

To happiness and reality!

Gio

My eyes burned as I sealed the envelope. I was now in a taxi and on my way to the vineyard my family owned. I frowned because I visualized Betty choosing me and I thought of all of the things we would do together. She challenged me to jump for her. It took a giant leap of faith that only made me miss the ledge and bust my head on the concrete.

The envelope weighed a million pounds in my hand. It was the weight of my heart that I had poured into this letter. I didn't expect her to choose me. I didn't have a ring to offer and I barely had any money to offer her. Henry had all of those things. I suddenly felt like Professor Behr from _Little Women_. This version of _Little Women _ended with me, Professor Behr, broke and without my Jo March. It began to sting, the damn letter did. Thinking of the fact that Jo March was a writer, reminded me of Betty.

The rain fell hard on the taxi as the tiny taxi tried to make it up our steep muddy driveway. The driver struggled. Finally, I waved it off and thanked the driver. I paid him for his trouble and grabbed all of my bags. The letter was in my hand and I was instantly soaked, letter and all. The bags were heavy on my shoulder and arms as I made my way up the muddy driveway. I slipped and fell several times, cursing along the way.

"Seriously?" I said aloud. I sighed heavily. This had to be the worst day of my life. A light came on from the porch. The rain was pouring so hard, I couldn't make out whom, but someone was running out to me.

My heart skipped a beat. "Betty…" I was at a loss for words as she ran up to me. She lost her balance and slipped in the mud, her glasses went a strew. I helped her up, and let go of her instantly, not sure what to expect.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She finally said. She took a step toward me and took my hands in hers. She was as soaked and muddy as I was. I grinned as I held her close to me.

"I'll forgive you…just this once. We're "quack" free Betty." I went in for a kiss, but Betty placed her hand to my lips.

"What's that?" She pointed to her letter.

"I strongly worded note." I grinned my sly usual grin when I was extremely happy and kissed her.

We stood thee, locked in one another's arms as the rain fell harder. We didn't care. I had my Jo March and she had her Professor Behr, a couple who challenged one another and would continue to do so. To love someone means to challenge them to be a better person.


End file.
